


Fly You Away

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92





	Fly You Away

Louis watched Harry as he slept. His skin was glowing a slight smile adorning his plump lips. Pregnancy really suited him. The older boy ran his hand under Harry's shirt rubbing the large bump that laid underneath it. The younger boy's eyes fluttered up staring at Louis with love.   
  
"Morning Hazza." Louis said kissing him lightly.  
  
"Good morning Boo." he replied stretching.  
  
"Want me to make you some breakfast?" he asked sweetly  
  
"Please?" he answered cutely.  
  
Louis lifted himself up so his face was hovering over Harry's pregnant belly. Slowly he lifted his shirt and lowered his face placing butterfly kisses all over the exposed skin. Harry gasped at the loving gesture - tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I-I love you Louis." Harry said caressing his cheek.  
  
"I love you too Haz - more than anything."   
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
"Daddy, daddy wake up!" A small voice called.   
  
Louis and Harry stirred from there deep sleeps as they felt there bed bouncing underneath someones jumping. Georgie's smiling face came into view when Harry finally opened his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing silly boy?" Harry asked pulling George down pushing kisses to his cheek.  
  
George let out a loud giggle - snuggling between Louis and Harry. Louis wrapped his arms around both Georgie and Harry.  
  
"You and daddy have been asleep for a long time." he said pouting.  
  
"How long have you been up baby?" Harry asked   
  
"Long time daddy." he replied rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You must be starving - lets go get you some food!" Harry said jumping from the bed the small boy and Louis following close behind him as he ran to the kitchen.   
  
As soon as Harry stepped into the kitchen something stabbed him in the foot.  
  
"Fuck! Owww!" he cried out grabbing his foot and hopping around.  
  
"You okay babe?" Louis asked picking up the plastic dinosaur Harry had just stepped on.  
  
"Yeah that really hurt." he replied.  
  
"I-I'm sorry daddy I didn't me-mean to hur-hurt you. I'll pick m-my toys up next time after I'm done playing." the little boy said hugging Harry's leg tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Shhh baby it's okay daddy isn't mad at you." he said bending down kissing the little boys tears away.  
  
"Wanna help daddy cook breakfast?" Louis asked the crying boy.  
  
He nodded happily jumping into Louis arms as he lifted him up placing him on the counter.   
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
For what felt like the millionth time Louis and Harry were checking in at the hospital. Harry slowly walked into the room where Georgie was - Louis following close behind him.   
  
"Hey ba-baby boy." Harry said rubbing his arm gently.  
  
"How are you feeling Georgie?" Louis asked.  
  
"It hu-hurts daddy. S-So tired...." the little boy replied his breathing ragged.   
  
Harry felt tears dripping from his eyes. He couldn't believe that in such a short amount of time his little boy has changed so much. His tan skin now pale with sickness - breathing ragged - in constant pain - not to mention the vomiting. It was all to much to handle.   
  
Louis rubbed Harry's back trying to calm the boy.  
  
"Don't cr-cry daddy I'll b-be okay. I-I'm strong remem-remember? I won-won't leave you daddy." he said squeezing Harry and Louis hands lightly.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"This may be it." the doctor said as Louis and Harry walked up.  
  
"What do you mean it?" Harry said frantically  
  
"He's getting very tired Mr. Stylinson. His fight is coming to an end." he replied in an apologetic tone.  
  
Harry pushed open the door seeing his baby boy paler than usual his breathing ragged.   
  
  
"Who is it?! Daddy is that you." he asked reaching out.   
  
"Georgie what's wrong?" Harry asked grabbing his hand.  
  
Louis knew it was that time. He stood close to Harry his hand wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Daddy?! Where are you?! I can't see you wher-where are you?" George shouted his voice dripping in fear.  
  
"We're right here baby be brave for daddy. Don't be scared - we're right here with you." Louis said caressing the little boys pale face.  
  
His breathing became more erratic his little body began thrashing on the bed.  
  
"George? Georgie what's wrong baby boy!? No..please God don't d-do this to me! No - Georgie you got-gotta fight! Don't give u-up! Please don't leave me!" Harry sobbed clutching the little boy to his chest rocking back and forth.   
  
"I-I'm so-sorry daddy. I'm so-so tired can-can't keep my eyes open." he replied reaching his small hands out.   
  
Both boys grabbed one hand squeezing it tightly.   
  
"You-you're so brave Georgie. So s-strong. I'm so pro-proud of you." Louis said trying to control himself  
  
"I lov-love you daddy. Both of you." he barely whispered a single tear falling from his eye before his hands went limp.   
  
"GEORGE - NO! PLEASE NO!" Harry screamed.  
  
Louis wrapped his arms around the hysterical boy.   
  
"Shhh Hazza he's gone. He's go-gone, love." Louis said through his tears.  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
The next couple of days were hazy to Harry. The boys came over. Saying they were sorry. Giving them flowers that reminded him of the worst day of his life. Reminding him that his baby boy had left this world before him. That his happiness had died with him in that hospital. That he'd no longer wake up to his laughter ringing throughout the house. Never.   
  
Harry sat in Georges bedroom reminiscing.   
  
 _ **"Daddy dance with me!" the little boy said grabbing onto Harry's large hands and began shaking his body to the music.**  
  
Harry laughed reaching out for Louis who joined them. The trio danced until each of them were collapsed on the ground laughing with pure happiness._  
  
Harry wiped at his eyes again and again the tears never seemed to stop falling from his emerald eyes. Harry opened up his drawer pulling out his clothes and holding them close to his chest as painful sobs racked through his body. Louis crept up by the door watching as his husband cried painfully. Tears leaked from Louis eyes but he stood there at the door not wanting to interrupt what Harry was doing.  
  
"Georgie...daddy misses you so much. Why di-did you have to lea-leave us? Why couldn't you tak-take me God?! Why did you ta-take him from us?" Harry spoke aloud crying uncontrollably.  
  
Louis walked in pulling the sobbing boy into his arms and began singing to him.  
  
" _Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here. Come on baby with me we're gonna fly away from here. You were our best four years. I remember your bare feet down the hallway. I love you to the moon and back_." he sang cradling Harry in his arms.   
  
As the years passed the pain eased but there wasn't a day that didn't go by that their beloved son didn't cross their minds.


End file.
